FIGS. 1A-1B are schematic views of a conventional method of measuring a current of a choke on a circuit board. Referring to FIG. 1A, the circuit board 100 which will be measured comprises a board body 110 and a choke 120. The board body 110 comprises at least one circuit layer 112 having at least one conductive trace 112a (two conductive traces 112a are shown in FIG. 1A). Each of the conductive traces 112a comprises at least one pad 112b. The choke 120 comprises a plurality of leads 122. The choke 120 is disposed on the board body 110 and electrically connected to the pads 112b of the conductive traces 112a through the leads 122.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, when the current of the choke 120 is to be measured, the leads 122 of the choke 120 must be de-soldered from the pad 112b of one of the conductive traces 112a. Then, a wire 10 may be used to electrically connect the de-soldered lead 122 of the choke 120 and the de-soldered pad 112b of the conductive trace 112a. Next, a current probe 20, such as Tektronik TCP305 current probe, may be used to encircle the wire 10 such that the current passing the wire 10 can be measured. After measurement of the current, the de-soldered lead 122 of the choke 120 may be electrically connected to the de-soldered pad 112b again by means of soldering.
However, in the conventional art, during the process of measuring the current of the choke 120, one of the leads 122 of the choke 120 must be de-soldered from the pad 112b of one of the conductive traces 112a, and therefore, the circuit board 100 may be damaged. Further, for some cases, this task cannot be achieved due to mechanical limitations.